There is now an enormous amount of spherical panoramic images around the world. Because the imagery between different panoramic images line up when the panoramic images themselves are realistically posed relative to the Earth, nearby connected panoramic images allow users to navigate through them in a way that feels as if they are navigating a real three-dimensional space. However, determining connectivity between panoramic images based on distance and graph topology is non-trivial, especially without knowledge of the geometry of the panoramic images. An added challenge is presented for panoramic images that are not captured along streets or other areas in which panoramic images generally share a line-of-sight.